The Walking Dead Musical
by Moot Lagoon
Summary: Let's say the cast of The Walking Dead happened to be prone to burst into random song. Let's also say they happened to be rather keen on the Newsies musical score. And it's a well-known fact that the image of Daryl and Shane singing is hilarious. Enjoy! Rated simply because TWD is about zombies and it's a messy business.
1. Survivin' the Walkers

**Author's** **note:** As a joke I mentioned to my brother how funny it would be if there was a Walking Dead: The Musical. At the time I had been listening to the Newsies soundtrack and he challenged me to rewrite the Newsies lyrics to fit The Walking Dead. So, as my stuffy nose kept me up all night and boredom set in, I did.

This particular one is set to the song _"Carryin' The Banner."_ If my sleep deprivation continues, I might rewrite some of the other Newsies songs as well. We shall see.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**Clearly, I don't own The Walking Dead or Newsies. If I did, this would already be in production and you would all be enjoying a special (if mildly insane) holiday episode.

* * *

**Glen:**

That's my red car!

**Rick:**

We'll find another

**Dale**:

Hey, bummers, we got work to do

**T-Dog:**

Since when did you become my mother?

**Daryl:**

Ah, stop yer bawling!

**Merle**:

Hey! Who ast you?

**Glen:**

Try the Wal-mart or the Target

**Racetrack:**

Try Winn-Dixie it's guaranteed

**Rick:**

Try any shop, or mall, or grocer

**Shane:**

They almost all has food we need!

**Rick:**

I smell ammo

**Carol:**

You smell foul!

**Daryl:**

Saw this deer last night ...

**Andrea:**

Move your squirrel!

**Daryl:**

Pass the crossbow!

**Lori:**

For some soap, I might!

**Survivors:**

Ain't it a fine life

Surviving walkers through it all?

A mighty fine life

Surviving walkers tough and tall

Every morning

Women do the laundry

Men do watch the boundary

Sure don't sleep too soundly

What a fine life

Surviving walkers home-free all!

**Rick:**

It takes a smell as bad as death

**T-Dog:**

The kind that ladies can't wash out.

**Shane:**

I think Merle Dixon's on some meth!

**Andrea:**

Hey, Rick cuff him to the-

**T-Dog:**

Spout!

**Survivors**:

Summer stinks and winter's waiting

Welcome to Georgia!

Boy, ain't nature fascinating

When you've gotta hunt?

Still, it's a fine life

Surviving walkers with me chums!

A mighty fine life

Blowing every brain out as they come!

**Daryl:**

I'm no snoozer

Sitting makes me antsy

I likes living chancy

**Survivors:**

Peachtree to Buckhead

What a fine life

Surving walkers through the town

**Carol and Lori:**

Blessed children

Though you wander lost and depraved

Jesus loves you

You shall be saved!

**_SUNG IN COUNTERPOINT:_**

**Merle:**

Daryl, brother,

Since you lost me I am undone

Brother loves you!

God, where's my hand?!

**Carol:**

Just gimme half a cup

**Dale:**

Something ta wake me up

**Andrea:**

I gotta find a lure

**Rick:**

I gotta find more ammo

**Various Survivors:**

This bat is all I got

Wish I could catch a breeze

Sure hope the food is caught

All I can catch is fleas

God, help me if it's hot!

Somebody help me, please ...

**Survivors:**

If I see the walkers

I'll shoot up the walkers

And I'll kill anything I hafta

'Cause at one against twenty

If they get a bitey

My friends I'll just eat up afta

**_SUNG IN COUNTERPOINT:_**

**Various Survivors:**

Look! They're cookin' up a squirrel

You call that a squirrel?

I seen better food

Like the roadkill on the street!

I was gonna start with Dixon

But I think he's got his bow on!

Tell me, how we gonna make ends meet?

**Group two:**

What's it? Stew?

That won't do!

Lori where's your son?

Oh, he's gone!

Will ya tell me

How we gonna make ends meet?

**Survivors:**

We need a good grip on our weapons

We need an godsend or more guns!

**Shane:**

How 'bout a sordid love triangle?

**Survivors:**

Hey, stupid, that ain't news no more!

Midtown to Collier Heights

Down to City Hall

We improves our chance of livin'

Walker's gonna fall

**_SUNG IN COUNTERPOINT:_**

**Group one:**

Still we'll be out there

Surviving walkers man to man!

We'll be out there

Killin' every walker that we can!

See our campsite?

Survivors on a mission!

**Group one:**

**SHANE**:Kill the competition

Wonder if it's in Britain

While we're out there

Surviving walkers is the –

**Group two:**

Look, they're warnin' of a walker

They call that a walker?

The idiot who called it

Must be blinded by the Sun!

Did ya hear about the beat-down?

**Group three:**

Heard Ed got beat by Shane now!

**Group two:**

Heard that Carl's wandered off. How?

**Group three:**

Why do I miss all the fun?

**Group two:**

Hitched Merle to a building.

**Group three:**

Headin' for the CDC

**Group two**:

Little Lori's got a secret

**Group three:**

Jenner's further than I reckoned

**Group two:**

Place is a nuthouse

**Group three:**

Look a countdown!

**Group two:**

On the run out Jenner beckoned –

**Group one:**

It's a fine life

Surviving walkers through it all!

A mighty fine life

Surviving walkers tough and tall

See the herd line?

Survivors on a mission

**Shane:** Kill the competition

Find the next provision

What a fine life,

Surviving walkers

It's a fine life

Surviving walkers

It's a fine life

Surviving walkers

It's a fine life

Surviving walkers

It's a fine life

Surviving walkers

It's a

Go!

**Group two:**

Would you look at that headshot?

You call that a headshot?

I seen better kills

From Guillermo up the street!

We were gonna head to Benning

Now CDC'll the thing.

Would you tell me how we're ever

Gonna make ends meet?

Hitched Merle up to a building

Meetcha CDC, we're hoping

Little Lori's got a secret

Jenner's further than I reckoned

It's a nuthouse

Countdown's started

On the run out Jenner beckoned!

Go get 'em Cowboy

You got 'em now, boy!

Go get 'em, Cowboy!

You got 'em now, boy!

Go!


	2. King of Georgia

**A/N: **Okay. So, I'm over-tired and my morning coffee hasn't kicked in yet. So here ya go! Another songfic! I couldn't resist doing another Newsies/Walking Dead crossover.

And since a lot of reviewers said they'd never seen Newsies or knew the songs, here's the URL for "Carrying the Banner" www. youtube watch?v=qMCw5u3LHJY (I appologize for the quality on that one. It really was the best I could find).

The URL for this chapter (much better quality) www. youtube watch?v=ePcQ-Z2C56Y

Just remove the spaces. And then imagine The Walking Dead cast doing those silly dances. Oh, and for an extra good laugh, youtube the Newsies song "Santa Fe." Christian Bale should be banned from dancing. And Singing.

**Disclaimer: **As much as I love both Newsies and The Walking Dead, I don't own 'em.

* * *

**Martinez:**

A pair of new bats with a sharpend stub!

**Merle:**

A permanent box at Walker Fight Club!

**Andrea:**

A porcelain tub with boilin' water!

**Milton:**

A cure to help the Governor's daughter!

**Philip:**

Look at me,

I'm the king of Georgia!

Suddenly,

I'm respectable,

Starin' right at 'cha,

Lousy with stature

**Andrea:**

Nobbin' with all the muckety-mucks,

I'm blowin' off Michonne and goin' deluxe

**Milton:**

I've got heart

And it's torn apart!

**Philip:**

It's my city

I'm the king of Georgia!

**Andrea:**

A wall to keep the Walkers out!

**Michonne:**

No one leaves, I don't doubt!

**Martinez:**

Walker bombs to storm the prison!

**Milton:**

Look how far the Governor's risen!

**Woodbury Citizens**:

Tip your hat

He's the king of Georgia!

**Philip:**

How 'bout that!

I'm the king of Georgia!

Woodbury Citizens:

Hey! Look at that!

A tank full of heads,

His daughter's been fed,

Our man Philip!

**Martinez**:

Makin' a mess out of Rick's bunch!

**Milton:**

Protecting the weak

**Andrea:**

And lyin' a bunch

**Philip:**

When I'm at bat

Rick will crumble!

**Milton:**

What a jumble!

**Martinez and Philip**:

I'm (He's) the king of Georgia!

**Ricks's Group:**

I gotta be either dead or dreamin'

'Cause look at that van with Walkers screamin'!

Tomorrow they may be all be in it

But the prison was safe for one whole minute!

Startin' now

We're at war, King of Georgia!

**Philip:**

Ain't ya heard?

I'm the king of Georgia!

**Woodbury Citizens:**

Holy cow!

It's miracle

Rick Grime is cryin'

Lori, she's dyin'

Our guns are shootin' right as they run

Michone's one sneaky son-of-a-gun

Don't ask me how

Michonne just found him

Took his eye on whim!

Now Phil's the king of Georgia!

Look and see

Torture chamber

Gonna kill her!

He's the king of Georgia

Victory!

Wow! He's crazy!

One eye's lazy!

He's the king of Georgia!

* * *

For some reason, this one was much harder to write than the last. I'm not nearly as happy with it as I was the first song but I do get a kick out the Governor's power trip getting turned into song.


End file.
